


Kix is so done

by ummmmmm



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, Kix is done, Kix is in full-on medic mode, Kix is so done with his brother's stupidity, M/M, No Sexual Content, One-Shot, So done, ahhh these two are so cute, he's also super embarassed, just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ummmmmm/pseuds/ummmmmm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was having Jesse/Kix feels so I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kix is so done

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this kind of fanfic ahhh...

“You are TOO DARN BRAVE for your own KRIFFING GOOD you idiotic captain- NO! Put your hands down! STOP SQUIRMING!” 

Kix batted away Rex’s hands, which were raised and trying to calm the medic down. Which, of course, would do no good, considering the fact that Kix was in full-on medic mode.

Torrent Company's most popular field medic had unceremoniously shoved Captain Rex onto one of the medical beds to stop his bleeding head. 

The idiotic captain in question tried to protest. “Kix! I’m alright though! It’s just a little piece of glass!-”

“YEAH, HAVING SHARDS OF GLASS IMPALED ON YOUR FOREHEAD IS COMPLETELY NORMAL, REX. WHY IS YOUR HEAD BLEEDING? OH, MAYBE BECAUSE YOUR BRAIN HAS FAILED TO COMPUTE HOW KRIFFING STUPID YOU ARE.” Kix continued his furious rant about how _unbearably dumb_ his brothers were as he examined the new cut on Rex’s right temple and began wrapping it with bacta. 

“But-”

“No ‘buts’!” Kix snapped sharply. “And- FIVES, DON’T YOU DARE TRY TO SNEAK PAST ME.”

Fives, who was previously trying to escape the medbay while Kix scolded Rex, quickly darted back to the medical bed Kix had placed him on. 

Kix finished up Rex’s forehead and marched over to Fives, who braced himself for the inevitable shouting that he would receive.

“And YOU!” Kix glared directly into the ARC trooper’s eyes, leaving no room for questions. “YOU THINK IT’S PERFECTLY NORMAL TO GO RIGHT BACK INTO BATTLE NOT EVEN FIVE MINUTES AFTER I PUT YOUR INSIDES BACK INSIDE OF YOU, HMMMMMM??” 

“Well-” Fives tried to shift while Kix removed his stomach armor.

“STOP. Squirming.” The medic growled through clenched teeth. Fives had never known Kix to be so utterly terrifying before. 

A new voice arrived at the scene. “Kix, Kix…” Jesse, who had decided to investigate the screaming, stood at the door. After watching Kix shout at Rex and Fives for a bit, he was grinning from ear to ear. 

“Jesse! Save us..” Fives reached an arm out to his brother, but it was prominently slapped away by the enraged medic. 

After fully removing the ARC trooper’s stomach armor, Kix whipped around to face his closest brother. “JESSE! Don’t you have a-” 

Kix’s beautiful speech was rudely interrupted when Jesse suddenly grabbed his chin with one hand and let his other slip to the back of the medic’s head. And before Kix could protest, Jesse closed the space in between their lips and brought his boyfriend into a sweet and big kiss. 

In the background, Fives hissed out a, “Yes! Finally!” And Rex grinned evilly. Unfortunately for Kix and Jesse, the entirety of the Torrent Company would know about this in less than three hours. 

Jesse pulled away to look at Kix’s aghast face. All of the frustration had left the medic, and was replaced by a beet-red blush that spread from Kix’s cheeks to the lightning stripes shaved in his hair. The medic’s mouth was gaping in pure shock. They’ve already shown their love for each other in _private,_ but this was the first time they’d kissed in public. 

For a moment, Kix tried to speak, but only shocked sputters came out. Jesse had a huge, sly grin on his face for making Kix blush so hard as he released his boyfriend’s chin.

And the grin kept getting more and more sinful the brighter Kix’s blush got. “I-I’m going to go get the pain relievers…” Kix squeaked before rushing out of the room in embarrassment. 

Fives and Rex stared at Jesse as he plopped down on a chair, crossed his legs and relaxed. “See. There. I just saved you guys’ lives.” He gloated, missing the excitement on the two trooper’s faces. 

In less than _two_ hours, the entire 501st knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much... I'm actually a general clone/clone shipper so this is no surprise. Too bad Order 66 messed everything up...


End file.
